Biggest Fan
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: A one shot inspired and written for Batistasgurlxx. Dave meets his biggest fan Jen and an interesting evening takes place. Reviews always welcome...please enjoy!


**Biggest Fan**

By Animalloversinc.

**A/N:** This story is a one shot based on ideas from Batistasgurlxx. I do not own any of the WWE employees, they own themselves and of course Vince owns their characters (Lucky Guy). Hope you enjoy, Reviews always welcome

The animal circled his prey; the female had absolutely no chance to escape her fate. Her arms tied to an exposed beam in the hotel suite ceiling, just high enough to make her hang straight, but still allowing her feet to stand on the floor. Completely naked and vulnerable, she watched nervously as he paced. He could hear her heart beating rapidly and it amused him. She was scared; she should be. He walked around behind her and she lost sight of him. He put his hand on her ass and squeezed gently, then pulled his hand away. SMACK! He spanked her and the sting was immediate. Jen whimpered until she felt him rubbing the cheeks again, soothing the sting away. SMACK! Another hard forceful spank, Jen cried out this time. His hand went back to rubbing, "See what you make me do? If you hadn't been hanging all over him, you wouldn't be in this situation. Why do you insist on trying my patience? Don't you know how much I love you?" His rant continued for several minutes, his voice deep and angry. He walked around to her front. "Of all people! Randy Orton! You were all over him!" He ran a hand down her abdomen, his breathing becoming calmer now. "He's no good, he'll only end up hurting you like he's done with every other woman. I believed what you told me earlier this evening; I thought you wanted to be with me."

Dave touched her face. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you...it just drives me crazy to think of you with someone else. I'm going to untie you, Jen and then we're going to enjoy this night the way I had planned on it going." He reached up and untied her, pulling her to him. He captured her mouth with his and kissed her fiercely. He picked her up into his muscular arms and tossed her onto the bed. Moving to cover her with his body, he kissed his way to her breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, grasping a nipple with his teeth and pulling it. Jen gasped in pain and excitement. He kissed his way to the other breast and yanked that nipple with his teeth. Dave wanted this to be a night she would never forget. He flicked his tongue across the nipple he was paying attention to, and ran his hand down to her clit. Alternating between his tongue on her nipple and his fingers teasing her clit he listened as Jen moaned and writhed on the bed for him. "You feel so good! I will keep you safe, you'll never want for anything, ever again." He waited until her moans got louder and then slid inside her. Jen was overwhelmed...he felt so good and yet she couldn't believe she was letting this happen. She ran her fingers through his spiked hair, down over the back of his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed deeper, hitting the spot that drove her crazy. Her moans filled the room, occasionally mixing with his grunts. Over and over he filled her; he reached his hand up and slapped her clit. Again it was mix of pleasure and pain that Jen had never experienced before. She cried out as she orgasmed and came hard. Dave continued to thrust until he exploded inside her, with a deep growl. "You're mine now." He wrapped her up in the sheets and his arms. _This was one hell of a day!_ Jen thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, parts of her still stinging.

_**Several hours earlier**_:

Jen stood in line in front of the arena with other WWE fans hoping to meet her favorite Superstar. Batista was the hottest guy she had ever seen, and she had practiced what she would say if she ever had the chance to meet him in person for years. She clutched his new t-shirt that she hoped he would sign and the small piece of paper that had her name and the hotel suite number she was staying at. When a group of Superstars approached the waiting fans, it took no time at all to spot him in his sexy sunglasses and his tailored suit. She waited for a moment, letting others rush over to him first and then slipped into the line. She smiled as she approached him. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to meet you! I'm Jen, could you sign my shirt?" She handed him the t-shirt and looked at him as he smiled back at her. "I'm your biggest fan!" She turned red as her hand brushed against his as he handed the signed shirt back to her.

"It's always nice to meet our fans, especially when they are so beautiful! I'm glad my biggest fan showed up tonight! I hope you enjoy the show, it should be a good one." He watched as she slipped him a piece of paper and walked off, smiling. He glanced at the piece of paper and put it safely in his jacket pocket. He would definitely be taking advantage of that information. He chuckled as he walked into the arena. Smackdown was a good show that night. Dave walked to his dressing room, as he was rounding a corner he spotted Jen and she was up as close as she could get to Randy Orton. He had his hands all over her. Dave felt the surge of rage, jealousy and protectiveness overcome him. He strode over and yanked Orton off her. He was so focused he didn't see the red hand prints on her wrists, where Randy had been holding them tightly, not letting her get away. Dave slugged Orton in the nose and grabbed Jen. His arm around her waist steering her the way he wanted her to go. He looked over his shoulder at Orton, who was picking himself off the ground. "She's MY biggest fan!" He growled loudly.


End file.
